A Wammy's House Story
by owlsinthegym
Summary: This is, of course, a story about Wammys house. It includes L, Matt, Mello, Near,   others and A large variety of OC's. I DO NOT own Death Note or any associated characters.
1. A New Kid and Some Old Freinds

I rushed around the grand stair case, taking the steps three at a time. Well right until I hit the bottom almost tumbling over L in the process.

"Anastasia?" he gasped, his usually tired looking eyes growing wide in surprise.

"Sorry." I murmured, pushing into a run the direction of the classes. His solid grip caught me before I had managed two steps.

"I understand you think you're going to be late to your next session. And because of your obvious care in punctuality," At this he rolled his eyes "I won't keep you here to long but we do need to talk."

"Oh, ok." Butterflies began to fill my stomach; I balled my hands into fists. What if I was being kicked out for underperforming? I almost groaned aloud.

"We have a new child" (I exhaled in relief) "He is about your age, very kind, very intelligent, but we've run into a problem, all the boys dorms seem to be full. You, of course, have a room of your own, so I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much of a problem if…"

"Oh of course not," I was lying through my teeth. "I really don't mind at all." I finished it politely with a cheesy smile.

"Very good. Oh and here." At this he placed a small sheet of paper in my hand, a late pass. "What session are we in?"

"Logic , I think"

"Right Watari won't mind, but make sure you give it to him anyway."

I nodded, and began to walk away, he descended up the staircase. I looked over my shoulder making sure I was out of his view, before turning two smooth cartwheels to a back handspring, and skipping into the class room.

"Anastasia." His eyes narrowed on me. "Your late, where already a quarter of the way through today's lesson."

"I'm sorry," my voice was almost a whisper "L stopped me in the hall, I have a late pass, if that's ok?"

"Oh yes." He muttered more or less to himself. "You can get the rest of the notes from Tane, if that's ok?" His eyes flickered to a skinny, nervous looking boy sitting alone at the very last desk.

The boy nodded though he kept his eyes down, and his hand continued to travel smoothly across one of the several note books on his desk.

I stepped through the sea of desks until I was beside him, and pulled up the chair from the desk next to it. I quietly pulled a notebook and pencil from the bag on my shoulder, and reached for the one of his notebooks. This one, in stark contrast to the poetry and figurative writing that cluttered the other pages, had a few neatly written notes, and a graph explaining logic techniques. I copied these down quickly then naturally spent the rest of the class bored out of my mind, let's just say logic isn't one of those things I want other people teaching me. Finally the bell rang, an annoying high pitched sound that I could only relate with the joy of a lesson ending.

Tane looked up, his brown curls bouncing with the movement. "Interesting lesson, huh?" the sarcasm was more than apparent in his voice but still a warm smile spread across his lips.

"Totally." I said my tone a mirror of his. "I think I'm going to head up stairs." I really didn't want to, dinner seemed like a priority but I felt like meeting this dorm mate was more important. They would let him there first before letting him tour the house; if I was fast I could meet him up there.

I quietly moved into a handstand. Tane looked at me, he tried to look sincere but I could tell he was suppressing laughter. "Well I'm going to get dinner, I think."

"Save me a seat." Maybe two, I considered adding but decided now wasn't the time.

"Well, see you"

"Yah, later." I stepped off my hands and began a dash towards my dorm.

Near stopped me before I had reached the staircase. "In a hurry?" His high pitched voice left the question ringing in the air.

"Actually," I considered "I might need you."

"Oh, I was actually going to see L…I think Matt and Mello are here I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"How is L…?" I considered for a second, before Near had disappeared from sight.

I climbed the stair case, losing the enthusiasm and bravery that I had built up during the lesson. I walked towards my door, my pace that of a death march, and my facial expression much the same. My heart was beating out of my chest as I turned the doorknob and entered the more than familiar room.

For some reason seeing L made me address I completely different thought process. "Near is looking for you, he said that Matt and Mello were here." I smile slightly.

"A time and place Anastasia." He muttered in a near whisper.

"Right." I let it go.

"This is Ralin." He gestured slightly to the boy beside him who seemed preoccupied with whatever was in his hands, a music box? "Apparently I'm needed," The glance L shot me was playful. "You can give him a tour now." L walked out of the room, leaving us in silence after the click of the shutting door.

"Ralin," I broke the silence. Sticking out my hand. "I'm Anastasia. It's nice to meet you."

He lifted light green eyes out from under a veil of messy black hair. "Anastasia, that's a pretty name…" He took my hand, and then lost in thought held it for much longer then necessary. Suddenly as if coming back to where he was, he dropped my hand and gazed off in the other direction.

"Well," I began, I little louder than necessary. "A tour." I smiled sweetly, making towards the door. He followed behind silently.

I showed him the orphanage with little more talk than naming the rooms.

"And this is L's office," I said leading him into the warmly lit room. Near lifted his head as I entered.

Then two figures in the corner of the room caught my attention. "Matt! Mello!" I was elated, as I crossed the room in two bounds. I wrapped my arm first around Mello and then Matt, who laughed as I did so and then after releasing my waist spoke with a delighted smile, "How's my girl friend?" He asked, though as he spoke his fingers intertwined with Mello's.

"I'm so sorry Matt," I filled my voice with as much clearly fake pain as I could manage. "But I just don't think that this relationship can work out much longer."

He shook his head, in false defeat. "What a shame?" And then his lips were on Mello's. Giving me time to glance at Near.

I caught him in a rare fit of giggles, a smile lit up all of his features, making his mere 14 years seeming so much younger then they had before. I felt a feeling of love spread through my chest.

I turned onto my hands and with two steps and a half pirouette I was beside him. "It was a good joke while it lasted, huh?" He nodded but his voice was still lost in laughter. I took this as an opportunity to say more, "You know you're adorable, right?" I whispered. His giggles began to subside.

"I am?" I asked innocently, lifting wide eyes to mine.

"Of course." I muttered. The side of Nears mouth lifted into a crooked smile. The suddenly the few marbles he had been clutching in his hand fell to the floor, as he quietly pulled me beside him on to the oversized office chair that he sat in.

He took one of the strands of hair that flooded onto my shoulders, as if in replacement of playing with his own. Suddenly I noticed Matt and Mello had stopped kissing and were now staring at us with overstated curiosity.

"Really?" Mello muttered, watching as both our cheeks grew bright pink.


	2. A Story

**It's Kind of short, but I wrote it at one, so... Happy New Year! Oh I forgot I DO NOT own Death Note or any of the chracters associated with it :D**

* * *

><p>Near instantly dropped the strand of hair letting it fall neatly to my side. I glared up at Mello coldly. "Really, what?"<p>

"Really you're keeping this relationship behind our backs?" Mello raised his eyebrows, adding effect to what he was sure was his rightness.

I rolled my eyes. "There is no relationship, just best friends sitting on a chair." Near nodded silently beside me. But not before Matt could chime in.

"And calling each other adorable, and playing with each other's hair."

I opened my mouth, preparing for a snipe reply, but to my great relief Ralin cleared his throat reminding us we weren't alone in this conversation. L, who had been sitting in the corner as a silent observer, sipped hot chocolate before answering him.

"Ralin," he smiled slightly. "I' sure Anastasia wouldn't mind accompanying you to your dorm."

I sighed quietly before standing. To Mello and Matts great amusement Near stood at the same timing, trailing me as I crossed the room to the shaggy haired boy in the corner.

We made our journey inside and upstairs with no conversation, save for the constant messages sent through eye contact between Near and I. We slipped into our dorms in silence, a parting look leaving Near sure that he (and Matt and Mello, who share his room when they actually choose to stay in the house) would get a visit from me as soon as Rodger had done the night rounds.

Ralin crossed the room moving instantly to the large bed, obviously his. I skipped over to the large beam in the corner. Pressing to handstand as a mount, then turning to face him.

"You're awfully quite," I said weakly.

"You would be too."

I nodded silently, jumping off the beam and landing lightly on my toes before crossing to the bed and sitting beside Ralin.

"Was it bad?" I asked quietly hoping not to intrude.

"Like you wouldn't believe" he let his green eyes sweep over mine. I felt all his pain in that glance.

"Really?"

"Really. I never knew my father, that was never a problem for me though, my mother was my life and all the support I needed. I didn't have many friends either, but I preferred to gotten in the way, anyway. I loved school, with a passion, but it was expensive and I dropped out three years ago, about a year after my mom was let go from her jobs, both of them. I missed it but, it didn't slow me down, I spent hours a day in the library and when I wasn't there I was waiting for her to return. With money issues she had to do things we both regret, a lot of begging and when times got tough even stealing money and food, just to survive. We lived that way, and got along just barely. That was until last night, when out of nowhere she fell to her knees gasping for breath, a heart attack. And I know who did it. Kira. Perhaps through his eyes he was just but he destroyed the last of what I lived for. I swear one day I will fight him down, I will kill him." Tears brimmed over his eyes as they grew puffy and red.

"I'm sorry, and don't worry, Kira will be stopped."

"That's not enough," he bellowed "I don't just want him dead. I want to be the one who kills him. I need to see the light fade from his eyes, just as he made me watch my mothers."

He shook as he sobbed, toying with the music box in his hands as he cried.


	3. Playing Cards

The door clicked quietly behind me as I crept across the dark hallway into Nears room.

A dim bedside lap gave just enough light for me to see Near, sitting on the floor besides his bed surrounded by three rather large houses of cards, Mello sitting up chewing a chocolate bar, eyes buried in a book, and Matt crashed on the bed next to him, snoring loudly.

I snickered, only to be shushed by the two boys. Near lifted his head, letting his white hair fall to his face, and cover his dark eyes. He gestured for me to come, eyeing the ground beside him. I crossed the room and dropped to my knees, smiling at and taking some of the cards that surrounded us trying (in vein) to start the foundation of a house.

Mello suddenly lifted his head from the book, "Ralin not an interesting enough dorm partner for you?"

I shook my head. "No, not boring, just sad."

"He would be." Nears voice was bleak and emotionless.

We were lost in our silent thoughts for some time. We had all been where Ralin is, the pain was something impossible to ever completely comprehend again. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but after a while, Near lifted his head, first looking at me, and then turning to Mello. Obviously deciding that we would endure no more teasing tonight, he shifted closer to me helping to stack the cards much more efficiently than I had been.

No one spoke again until the house had been completed. Mello was the first to speak. "Did you ask him his story?"

"Yah," I admitted before plunging into his heart breaking tale, and his obsession with killing Kira.

Mello nodded along until I had finished. "L is in charge of the Kira investigation, I'm guessing that Ralin will be heavy in the running for successor, as soon as he finds out."

"Probably means he'll do more studying then talking." I was internally grinning, though I stayed composed to the room.

Near finally spoke, "It means more than that, it means that L's in danger if Ralin finds out what he's working on, I mean the way you described his obsession with being the one to kill Kira, it sounded like he would let no one get in his way of being the one to kill him."

I shook my head slowly, still thinking. "I don't think Ralin would go that far, I don't think he's insane, just obsessed, there is a difference. And as smart as he seems he wouldn't kill someone to achieve what he thinks is justice, then he would only be as bad as Kira. He'd be able to figure that out, I'm sure of it. No, I think his only danger is beating us grade wise, and anyway a little competition is always healthy."

No one spoke for a few seconds, allowing time for Mello to once again immerse himself into the pages on his lap. Near turned to me again, "I don't know why but I actually like it when you over think more than I do, as you said competition is always healthy." He smiled shyly at me, pulling a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "I also like it better when I can see your eyes."

I blushed, and then moved silently onto his bed, allowing him to have more room to expand upon his playing card city. My eyes scanned the room, not missing the small smirk that danced across Mello's face.

"Why'd you leave?" Near asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"I didn't want to be in the way." I tried to examine his face, but it was impossible to read, it always was.

"Oh," he gave it up.

I watch as he placed the last of the cards a top the tower closest to me with no difficulty, in fact, the startling perfection of his collection still shocked me, in spite of the years I've spent learning exactly how amazing his silent persona really was.

Near stood and climbed onto the bed as well, taking a stuffed rabbit from the pillows behind me. I watched him as he adjusted himself beside me, playing with the animal for a moment before placing it in his lap. I giggled.

He turned to me with a cold look "Don't laugh, your obsession is weirder."

"I know," I admitted trying to substitute the warmth his voice lacked with my own. "But, I don't know, it makes me smile. Maybe because you're usually so stoic, but when you do things like that it shows a part of you that's more emotional and free then you tend to allow yourself to be."

"That makes sense." He said, smiling as if to prove me wrong.


End file.
